


Calmant

by waywardodysseys



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You've had a long and stressful day. Only one thing can relieve you of the burden you carry.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 28





	Calmant

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This is pure porn, no plot.

You walk into the family room and find Chris sitting on the couch. His arms are crossed over his chest as he sits in a laid-back position. He’s wearing a burgundy button down top and jeans. He had to have heard you as he glances your way.

“Where’s Scott and Dodger?” You ask as you walk towards the couch.

“Carly came by and took ‘em.”

You raise your eyebrows as you straddle Chris’ lap. “Remind me to thank her later.”

Chris opens his mouth to speak but you crush your mouth against his. Chris moans lowly as he wraps his arms around your waist. His hands snake under your shirt and touch your delicate skin.

You moan as you feel Chris’ hands glide over your skin. Your fingers are fumbling at unbuttoning the top he’s wearing. You moan again as you hear Chris’ lustful moan against your mouth. You roll your hips teasingly. You feel his hardness against your core, through the material of your pants, which sends a heatwave through your body.

Chris pulls faintly away from you and cups your cheek. He’s enjoying this, enjoying you. He knows you’ve had a long day; knows you need him to relieve the stress burdening you.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You shake your head as you dip down and nip at the skin along his neck. Your fingers moving along the waistband of his jeans. You undo them and reach in. You take his hard cock into your hand and stroke it. Your thumb swirls around the tip.

“Just fuck me Evans,” you feel Chris unhooking your bra, “please.”

Chris smirks, “my pleasure.”

Chris pulls you against him and wraps his arms around you tightly. He presses his mouth against your neck, letting his teeth nip at your skin as he uses his strength to make the both of you fall onto your sides.

You let out an airy laugh as Chris pushes you back against the cushions of the couch as he towers over you. Your hands roam up over his stomach and chest. You feel Chris’ own hands travel over your stomach under your shirt. His hands cup your breasts under your loosened bra. You moan and arch your back as you feel his thumbs flick at your nipples.

“Chris,” you throatily moan.

“Mmhmm,” Chris hums as his hands travel back down over your stomach.

He drums his fingers along the waistband of your pants. He grabs them, along with your underwear, and pulls them off as he stands in front of you. Chris kneels next to the couch and pulls you towards him. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulders as he dips his head down between your legs.

His blue eyes on yours as he kisses down one inner thigh, then the other.

Your hands are grasping the cushions as your body vibrates with anticipation from what Chris is about to do. Pleasure coursing through your body as heat continues to flood your core.

“Chris,” you plead out in a whisper.

Chris dips his head and licks up your folds. He uses one hand to open your folds while the other is wrapped around your leg and holding you in place. His tongue finds your clit and begins flicking it teasingly.

“Fuck!” You moan out on a content sigh.

You keep one hand on the cushions while the other moves to Chris’ head. The buzz cut he’s given himself while in quarantine feels rough and prickly against your palm. All you’re able to think about is his tongue against your sensitive nub and the orgasm rising inside of you.

“Chr—oh—mmm—fu—,” you moan out in pants as your climax crests.

Both hands are on Chris’ head as your orgasm courses through you. You tremble under Chris’s teasing tongue as he continues to flick your clit.

You bite your lip and moan as Chris proceeds to move his mouth along one inner thigh. His beard sending shivers up and down your spine as he moves it along your flesh. You need him buried deep inside of you.

Chris stands to his full six feet height and pushes his jeans and underwear down over his hips, revealing his hard cock to your eyes.

You moan inwardly and lick your lips. Your eyes travel up Chris’ body and land on his face. He’s looking down at you with pure desire and lust. You know he enjoys taking you wherever you want him.

You position yourself on the couch and reach for his hand. You place it against your cheek then take one of his fingers into your mouth. Suck it lightly then swirl your tongue around it. You reach over and run a lone finger up and down his cock. You smile wickedly when you hear his sharp intake of breath.

You release his finger from your mouth, but keep the lone finger moving up and down his cock, “inside me Evans.”

Chris hisses, “you don’t have to tell me twice babe.”

Chris pushes his jeans and underwear further down his legs then kneels between your open legs. He strokes his cock against your folds and pushes into you. He moans loudly as he feels your wetness wrap around him tightly.

“Fuck yes,” Chris moans lowly as he buries himself completely inside of your depths.

Your hands move over the bare skin of chest and rest on his shoulders under the shirt he still has on. You lean up and brush your mouth against his as you feel his cock buried deep inside of you. You know he enjoys feeling you around him before he begins thrusting in and out of you. You let him have a minute before you remind him, “fuck me Evans.”

Chris begins moving his hips, thrusting in and out of you harshly. He feels your fingers dig into your shoulders. He knows this is what you want. You want the roughness he gives you to help you ease the tension inside of you, to let stress you have built up finally fall and crash. Chris knows him pounding into you is the exact medicine you need.

“Yes,” you moan loudly, “yes. Chris! Fuck yes!”

You roll your hips meeting Chris’ rough thrusts. You know you’ll be sore later and you don’t care. You just need another release. You need the high sex gives you to envelop and fill you with oxytocin so you’re able to forget about the long day, forget all the stresses which came from it as well.

You arch your back and bite your lip as you feel another orgasm building inside of you.

“Keep going,” you pant breathlessly.

Chris’ own orgasm is steadily rising inside of him. His hands move to your hips and grasps them as he feels your hands move up and down his chest a few times then back up to his shoulders where he feels your fingers dig in once more. He knows you are getting close to the edge like he is.

“Cum with me babe,” Chris growls as he continues to pound into your depths.

“Chris!” you hold onto the last syllable as you feel your orgasm reach the point of no return.

Your fingers grasp onto Chris’ shoulders as your body begins trembling and your orgasm rolls over you.

“Yes babe,” Chris pants heavily, “oh yes!”

Chris thrusts into you once then twice as his own orgasm erupts. He feels your pussy pulsating around his cock he empties himself inside of your depths.

You pull Chris down on top of you and brush your lips against his as you move your hands up his neck. Your body on a high as you relish in the two orgasms he’s given you. Your breathless as you pull away from him minutes later.

You run a finger along his jaw, “maybe I should thank you for staying behind.”

Chris smiles, “I didn’t want you to come home to an empty house. And I figured we could ride over together.”

You raise a brow, “what are you talking about? I thought you convinced Scott to give us, you know, alone time.”

Chris laughs, “oh I’m glad I got you alone without him or Dodger, but you do remember it is family dinner night? Mom still wanted to do it with all the craziness.”

“Are you _fucking_ serious?” You ask in amazement.

Chris kisses you then pulls back faintly, “I am _fucking_ serious babe. And I am glad I got to help you relieve your stress.”

“You always help with that. Thank you.”

“Anything for you is my pleasure.”


End file.
